Strangers
by cristina reid
Summary: A game that has two boys meet. SLASH! RATING FOR LANGUAGE


Why did Spencer come here? Why! He wasnt one to party. On top of that, he was a freshmen, all these guys were seniors.

"Spencer, would you wake up?" Someone warned in his ear. He looked to the side to see his best friend Emily. "Why are you wearing this?" She pulled the tie off of Spencers neck. "Damn, you look like my father right before he became addicted to his job."

"No, Emily what are you doing?"

"Oh live a little." She opened the top three buttons on her blouse then brought Spencers tie around her own neck.

Spencers brows raised. "Arent you showing a little too much?"

Emily scoffed. "No. These are my secret weapons. Oh and I see my target." The girl walked off, leaving a wide eyed Spencer.

"No, Em..."

"Spencer, go have fun." Emily whispered, before turning all the way.

The big hazel eyes watched as Emily walked up to one of the players from the football team. Spencer reconized this one as Aaron Hotchner. Spencer wasnt sure what the 18 year old did on the team, he wasnt really good at paying attention to that. But he knew the boy was good.

Spencer watched as Emily brought her hand to Aarons shoulder and the boy turned, a big smile quickly crossed his lips at seeing the beauty who wanted to speak to him. Aaron left a few seconds later with Emily towards the living room.

Spencers eyes trailed around the place, and realized he was possibly the youngest one there.

Of course he was.

Spencer didnt want to be alone here, so he went to the living room to tell Emily he wanted to go home. Only when he got there he saw Aaron already putting too many moves on Emily. His hand was very close to her left boob.

Spencer groaned. He made his way over and just when he reached to tap on Emilys shoulder. He heard a call. He turned to see a blond, he knew this one as Jennifer, she liked being called JJ. Spencer wasnt really friends with this teens, he just knew about them through Emily.

"Ok! Everybody, it's time for our first game!"

Cheers went through the crowed party.

"It's time to play a little game I know as Strangers." JJ said in kind of an "ooh" way. More cheers went through the students. "Ok, we all know how this goes. In about 10 seconds the lights will go off, and two very lucky people will be shoved into the closet." She opened the door to show the closet. "You will be stuck in the closet for five minutes and have to make out with a person you've never met before. But, let me make it clear, if you dont make out, you will walk the path of shame out of the party towards home."

Laughs and cheers ran through the room.

Spencer shook his head. What was the point in the stupid game. He scoffed then turned and walked towards the door to leave. He brought his hand to the doorknob only for it to be grabbed.

"Where are you going virgin?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I'm going home."

"No you're not."

Spencers eyes widen when at that very moment the lights went off in the house. He looked around in the dark trying to see in the pure darkness. Someone had even shut the curtains to make it darker.

"Come on."

Spencer gasped when a hand slapped over his mouth and he thrashed when he was pulled through the house. He tried using his hands but the arms holding him were stronger.

Before he knew it he was pushed forward and he heard a door close.

Spencer stared with even wider eyes trying to see through the darkness. He could hear his own heavy breathing. That was until the loud party music started again.

"Whos stupid idea was this?"

"Ah!"

Spencer screamed when the sudden husky voice spoke.

"Woo! Could you not be so loud?" The male voice growled.

"I'm warning you, I know how to fight."

The voice scoffed the began to laugh. "Trust me, no you dont."

Spencers brows narrowed in the darkness. "If I could see right now, i'd give you a black eye." He threatend.

"Trust me, I can tackle you with my eyes shut."

Spencer scoffed this time. "Who do you think you are, a foot ball player?"

The was silence, then an annoyed sigh. "Great, i'm stuck in the closet with a smart ass."

Spencer blinked. "Thats where we are?"

"Uh...yeah." The voice said sarcastically. "Where'd you think we were?"

Spencer let out a breath he'd been holding. "I thought that also was going to try to rape me."

There was a chuckle. "Rape you?"

"I dont know how he know's i'm a virgin, but i'm not willing to stick around to find out."

The laughing stopped. "Y... you're a virgin?"

"Duh. I'm not an idiot. I'm waiting for someone special." Spencer said low. Then took a deep breath.

"Soooo, have anyone in mind? The voice asked.

Spencers brows narrowed, he was getting very annoyed. "No. I'm sixteen, I dont "plan" when I want to loose my virginity."

"Oh, come on, there has to be somebody you want badly. Someone you think about when you're alone."

Spencer shut his eyes and felt around for the door. "Can someone open the door! I'd like to go home!"

"I bet if the lights were on, i'd see you blushing."

"Could you just shut up so these five minutes can pass?" Spencer snapped angrily. Gosh, who the hell was this boy? So nosy and annoying.

"Come on, i'll tell you my secret crush I think about when i'm jerking off."

"Eww." Spencer said low. "I...didnt need to hear that."

The voice chuckled. "Come on, you're a boy-"

"Ok! Ok! Fine! If thats what it takes to shut you up." Spencer took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "But promise you wont make fun of me."

"Cross my heart."

"There is this one person. It's a guy."

Spencer gulped. "He's just... beautiful. And smart, too smart to be a foot ball player. The players at our school are kind of slow, but not him. I know how smart he is. I was... so surprised when he actually answered a question I thought only I could answer." Spencer gulped. "And I do think about him at night. I go to sleep thinking..." Spencer stopped. That really wasnt something he wanted to share.

"Yeah? Go on."

Spencer took a deep breath. "His big body on top of mine. He sweats and I cant help but think about him sweating over me when we're... you know."

A chuckle. "Yeah."

Spencer began to laugh. "I actually grabbed a ruler one day and counted the inches, pretending to measure his... you know."

The voice chuckled. "Yeah, I know." A small laugh.

"And there was this other time I took a beef sausage-"

"Does he have a name?"

"What?" Spencer breathed.

"Your crush, does he have a name?"

Spencer gulped, and for a moment forgot that he was in the closet with a complete stranger. "His name is Derek."

"... As in the captain of the football team, Derek Morgan?"

"Yeah." Spencer smiled in the dark, suddenly feeling very giggly. He jumped once. "Come on, dont you think he's beautiful?"

"Uh..."

Spencer laughed. "If I had him right in front of me i'd say, "Derek Morgan I want you to fuck me all night."

Spencers eyes widen when at the very same moment he turned the closet door opened. He was facing the wide open door and staring at the many people looking at him.

Spencers mouth was open as he stared around the 18 year olds. "Uh..." Spencer shut his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Wow, the fag really wants you Derek."

Spencer stared at the boy talking and noticed he was looking behind him.

"..." Spencer stared down at the floor and slowly turned around. His heart dropped.

Derek Morgan, looking ever so flaw less walked out of the open closet door in his red football jacket and black jeans.

Spencer stared down at the floor with his mouth open again, his eyes trailed Derek as the dark skinned 18 year old stared down at him with his perfect dark brown eyes.

"He has his mouth open, wonder why." That same boy joked, making almost everyone laugh.

Spencer quickly shut his mouth and tried to blink the tears of embarassment away. When that didnt work, he did the only left for him to do.

He ran.

He ran out of the party and down the stairs across the street and around the corner. Spencer ran for about five minutes before he got to his front porch, wheer he quickly sat on the bottom step and cried.

"Spencer?"

Spencer gasped and quickly got to his feet.

"Are you ok?"

Spencer stared in shock at Derek. "How'd you get here so fast?"

Derek smiled and pointed to himself. "Football player remember?" He chuckled, but Spencer wasnt laughing. Derek sighed and took a step forward.

Spencer took a step back and eyed the bigger teen worriedly.

"Spencer I-"

"I'm so sorry Derek. You must think i'm a horrible person. Disgusting and ugly. I dont deserve to breathe the same air as you-"

Dereks brows narrowed. "Spencer wait stop." He shook his heas angrily. "W... why are you talking about me like i'm perfect."

"Because you are. You're everything I want to be."

Derek shook his head again. "Dont say that. I'm far from perfect, not even close. And stop talking about yourself like you're dirt!" He said angrily.

Spencer gulped. "It's true Derek. You... you have friends and your popular because of what you do, who you are. I'm not like that. Look at me. I'm pathetic. I'm weak, I trip over my own feet, I chew with my mouth open, I can break with on snap. I'm-"

"Perfect."

Spencer gulped and stared as Derek walked towards him. "Everything you just mentioned makes you perfect. It makes you, you. It's makes someone who shows they're not perfect to actually be perfect."

Spencer blinked.

"Spencer, you are perfect in my eyes. I uh...wanted to ask you something but you ran out of the party so quick."

Spencers eyes trailed Dereks face.

"Spencer, will you where my jacket?"

Spencers brows shot up. "W... what?" He watched as Derek pulled his football jacket off then he handed it to Spencer. "W...why would you ask me to... we're not even dating. Are'nt we suppose to..." He stopped when he realized Derek had the heart melting smile on his lips.

It was like Spencer was frozen in time. He didnt remember wheree he was and he forgot how to speak. Before he knew it, he ran down the last step and jumped into Dereks arms and they were locked in a rough and wet, tounge battleing kiss. Spencer lost his breath when he felt Dereks tounge in his mouth and his hands rubbing up and down his waist. His eyes fluttered closed and he sucked on the tounge in his mouth.

When Derek pulled away Spencer was breathless, yet somehow he didnt know, he managed to smile. "I'd be happy to where your jacket."

Derek smiled. "So how about we go to a movie? Show off that you're mine."

Spencer tilted his head. "Exscuse me?" He grabbed Dereks jacket and put it on. "This shows that everyone better keep their hands of MY man."

Derek tilted his head as he took in spencer in his jacket. "I never noticed how small you are."

Spencer looked down at his body and saw that Dereks jacket was twice his size. He looked back up. "You said I was perfect."

Derek smiled and grabbed Spencers hand. "You are."

Review Please :)  



End file.
